1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold with a locating structure.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional process of an insert molding includes the following steps: firstly, mounting an insert element in an injection mold; secondly, injecting a number of thermoplastic resins into the injection mold; thirdly, molding the thermoplastic resins and the insert element integrally and cooled to form a product. The location of the insert element in the injection mold is the most important consideration during the process of insert molding for preventing the product from non-conformance. Especially, as the products renewed continuously and the structures of the products being more and more complicated, the injection mold for molding the non-conformed products needs to be improved accordingly.
Conventionally, an injection mold including a plurality of locating elements and a fastening element is used to mold a product with an insert element. The insert element includes a material belt with two belt holes formed therein, and a plurality of terminals extending from a side of the material belt. Each terminal has a fastening portion. In a process of molding, the locating elements of the injection mold are inserted in the belt holes of the insert element and the insert element is fastened in the fastening element to locate the insert element in the mold. However, as the insert element has an irregular shape and the above-mentioned locating structure is not perfect enough, it's difficult for the insert element to be located firmly in the injection mold so as to cause a movement and a deformation easily during molding.